


Tempus Fugit

by Vali



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Babies, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vali/pseuds/Vali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley, nude, with a hedgehog!  Not what you're thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus Fugit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 LiveJournal community challenge "Ginny Weasley, nude, with a hedgehog."

"Found her, Mum!" Bill shouted.

A naked, toddler-sized Ginny ran laughing after a fleeing hedgehog. Charlie scooped her up, glancing pointedly at Harry. "Next time you and Ron practice a Juvenescence Potion," he cautioned, "try not spilling it all over the kitchen."

"Now, Charlie," said Molly, seeing Harry's face turn red, "it's _very_ easily reversed--oh, Christ." She ran toward Fred, now cheerfully strangling his infant twin.

"Clan Weasley," Bill muttered. "The rhythm method's greatest triumph--"

"I heard that!" shouted Arthur, shouldering a squalling, soaking wet Ron.

Across the lawn Percy, already shortsighted at three, gave the hedgehog a cautious pat.

END

_(Written 2003)_


End file.
